villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorpia (Alex Rider)
Scorpia (whose name comes from 'S'abotage, 'COR'ru'P'''tion, '''I'ntelligence and 'A'ssassination, their main areas of operation) is an extremely powerful, wealthy and ruthless criminal organization, and serves as the primary antagonistic faction of the Alex Rider series. Background It started out in Paris after the Cold War when spies from world governments saw they would be unemployed, and decided to make their own money. Scorpia was formed by twelve such spies - including Zeljan Kurst, Julia Rothman, Major Winston Yu, and Doctor Three. They were all assassins, and they planned to kill people and bring down governments and elect their own corrupt governments. They also wanted to keep poverty in existence, since "it has its uses". Their first missions were successful - they set fire to a Russian forest and elected two corrupt governments, as well as other operations that led them to be a force to be reckoned with. In their early years they recruited assassins Yassen Gregorovich and Nile Griffen, and Yassen met the MI6 agent (and later traitor) Ash on the island of Malta. By the time the audience meets them, three members of the executive board have died: one from cancer, while the other two had been assassinated. Invisible Sword In 2005, Scorpia had planned an operation named Invisible Sword, which, if successful, would give them millions of dollars and make the British and Americans hate each other. They planned in using nanoshells to infect thousands of English children in London and release the poison inside, killing them all at four o'clock on a certain day if the English and American governments did not obey Scorpia's terms, which included America withdrawing all military and secret service operatives from every country on Earth, destroying their nuclear weapons and long-range conventional weapons systems, paying one hundred million dollars into the World Bank and the President of the United States resigning at once. America did not and Scorpia decided to go ahead and kill the children. But thankfully, Alex Rider had infiltrated Scorpia and managed to defeat them for the first time in their history, resulting in the death of Julia Rothman, acting executive of Operation Invisible Sword. They tried to kill Alex in revenge, by having him shot by a sniper outside MI6, but he survived and they were again humiliated. Reef Island Four months later, Scorpia met again to rise again to power and overcome their last humiliation, and were given a crisis to orchestrate in Australia: to destroy a conference about world peace, designed to rival the G8. Scorpia never wanted the conference to be filmed, and Major Winston Yu, designated acting executive of Operation Reef Encounter, sought to kill them by launching a tsunami from a bomb placed in the seabed in a tectonic plate fault. Thus the disaster would seem totally natural. Again, it was foiled thanks to the Australian intelligence service putting Alex Rider into Scorpia again, and resulting in Yu's death. Scorpia were now beginning to lose credibility and nobody feared them any more. The Horseman file Two operations - both in the Middle East - had been passed off to other organizations instead of Scorpia, and they were beginning to get edgy. But they had planned a long vengeance against Alex Rider, and this was called Operation Horseman and was a collection of evidence saying MI6 had used Alex in their operations, which was illegal because Alex was only fourteen and too young to do anything independently in the eyes of the law. So Scorpia had a brilliant plan - they would blackmail the English government into sending back the Elgin Marbles to Greece, the statues' homeland, if the government did this Scorpia wouldn't reveal the truth that they had used a child illegally. But if the government refused, they would publicly humiliate them by revealing all the evidence and shooting the American Secretary of State (who was against Britain as a world power) and making it look as if they had killed her and starting a war. But all this was averted by Alex Rider. They had a scheme to use Julius Grief, a clone of Alex, into making the world think that Julius was Alex when he killed the secretary. But none of this happened and Scorpia were finally made to shut down. They were a laughing stock now and many of their leaders were arrested for life, including Zeljan Kurst. However, some of them, including the Grimaldi twins, survived. Characteristics Scorpia were a powerful, ruthless and brilliant organization; their headquarters were in London, Venice and Paris, and they had a marvelous idea for a "floating headquarters" in the Paris river. However, some of their members were greedy and foolish, such as Levi Kroll, and an old man named Max Grendel. Max Grendel was notable for suddenly saying he would retire. One never retired from Scorpia. So they killed Grendel with a box of scorpions, saying it was a present. Scorpia had global contacts, and they got their assignments from billionaire clients, who said they would pay them huge amounts if they killed people or orchestrated disasters. Their only weakness was Alex Rider, because he was a kid, he could survive where adults couldn't, and sneak into places adults couldn't, and be unnoticed. So he was the cause of their downfall in the end. The organization disbanded in 2007, and their leaders are imprisoned. Trivia *SCORPIA serve as the Big Bads of the entire Alex Rider series, with MI6 being the Bigger Bads. *What SCORPIA really want, a Third World War, is what makes them so powerful because this stops MI6 and the CIA from simply bombing them as neither organization wants a Third World War to happen and thus SCORPIA can hold them both to ransom with this threat. *They are significantly similar to SPECTRE from the James Bond series. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Alex Rider Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Teams Category:Greedy Category:Assassins Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Female Category:Corporations Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Blackmailers Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Gangsters Category:Gangs Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Titular Category:Elderly Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Imprisoned Category:Amoral Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Book Villains Category:Chaotic Evil